


You + Me + Inky Kids = Family

by Control_Room



Series: Everyone (or almost everyone) Is Saved [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demigods, Disaster Gays, Euphemisms, Family, Fluff, Illustrated, Kisses, Love, M/M, Sweet, dad shenanigans, demigod bertrum, inky children, my art, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Henry and Joey try to have a moment.Try is the keyword here.





	You + Me + Inky Kids = Family

“Hey, sweetheart,” the croon came out of nowhere, Henry’s arms wrapping around Joey’s shoulders, a nip on his pointed ears. A stifled gasp. Henry smirked, rubbing his hands up and down on his husband’s chest. “You look so nice now, my husband….”

 

Husband.

 

What a pleasant word. Thank god they lived near a coast and Bertrum owned a boat. Finding loopholes in laws was Joey’s expertise, and within a year, they were legally married through Captain’s Laws, and no American judge could argue with the sanctity (though they did attempt to revoke Bertrum’s clergy hood, but to no avail as he had received his ordinance in Britain).

 

“Husband.” Joey murmured, setting down his pen, leaning his head back onto Henry’s shoulder. “I love you, but what’s with the sudden affection?”

 

“Nothin’,” Henry rubbed his face on his neck gently. “Just thinking about how time is changed… first you were my friend, then my business partner, then my best friend, then my infatuation, then my head and heart ache, and then my crush… remember what came next?”

 

“It wasn’t boyfriend, that’s for sure,” Joey laughed quietly, Henry chuckling and kissing his hairline. “Oh, it was not that.”

 

“Oh, you surely remember what I called you, don’t you?” Henry rose an eyebrow and Joey flushed, nodding with a swallow. “Ah, yes. You were my pretty little affair. My lover. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, or better yet, I’d ensnare you here in the studio, trap you in a hidden away room and revel in your moans and whines, my pretty little affair, so sweetly sinful. Your stuttering protests of how I was a married man killed by touches and kisses. Your worries over my daughter silenced by skin on skin. You were my secret pretty little affair. Now, you’re my beautiful tall husband.”

 

“I love you,” was all Joey managed to breathe. Henry chuckled again, pulling Joey out of his seat. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“Planning on getting you in bed,” Henry replied easily. Joey let out a hysterical laugh. Henry pushed him against the wall, pulling his legs out from under him to put them on the same height. “What’s so funny, darling?”

 

“We are at work, and it’s one in the afternoon,” Joey answered in a hushed whisper, blush flowing through his face. Henry smirked and swooped to bite the side of Joey’s neck, licking it and sucking on the skin. Joey gasped, his back arching. “H-Henry! Oh my… hn, ah! N-not so fast! You’re gonna make me-e…. s-slow down, Hen, please!”

 

“Babe, I want you in bed, I’ve been patient, I ain’t stoppin’,” Henry told him, his voice reverberating against his throat, eliciting a moan. Joey quietly asked him to slow again, and Henry acquiesced, removing his mouth from his neck, trailing a hand down his arm to grip his wrist, holding him to the wall with his hips. With his free hand, he traced Joey’s lips. “So pretty… so _delicious_ … and all **_mine_ **.”

 

“Oh, Henry, I always have been,” Joey panted, trying to catch his breath from Henry’s attack on his neck, “I’ve always been yours.”

 

“Your lips say such sweet lies,” Henry purred, Joey flushing rapidly. “I love it when you tell the truth like this….”

 

“I love you, Henry,” he smiled lightly, leaning to kiss him softly, pulling back after a moment. “I could never lie to you… you know me too well.”

 

“I do, don’t I?” he _destroyed_ Joey with those flashing eyes. He felt himself go lax, there was no denying Henry any longer. Henry lifted his head with a finger, and he positively melted. “Yes?”

 

“Yes, please,” Joey whispered, the blush already gone, lost in love. Henry leaned to him, raising an eyebrow, waiting patiently for Joey to finish his sentence. Now the blush inched back. “Please kiss me.”

 

The shorter did not wait an instant, their mouths connecting softly. Joey sighed, eyes closing, in pure love. Henry bit his lips, gently but possessively, a silent claim. His hards caught Joey’s free wrist, gripping them together in one hand, using the other to roam the chicano’s skin. He Joey felt Henry grin against his lips as he dipped his thumb into his pants, tracing small hearts along his waist, going further into cloth with every iteration. That son of a… ohhhh, but he felt so _good_ …. Henry chuckled at the groan that escaped Joey, pressing his hips harder on Joey’s, the taller man’s legs wrapped around him and his back flush against the wall. Joey whined, trying to entangle his hands in golden locks or grip a muscled arm, but both his wrists were pinned above his head rendering that impossible. In replacement, he turned his face away from Henry.

 

“Doll, Joey, let me take care of you,” Henry softly insisted, nuzzling his neck. Joey breathed, leaning his head back. “C’mon….”

 

“Just give me a second,” Joey replied quietly, shivering. Henry kissed his shoulder, making his way up to his cheek. “Ngh… I did tell you to slow down….”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Henry murmured. “I keep forgetting not to overstimulate you… heh, even right after you reminded me.”

 

“It’s alright, darling,” Joey tilted his head to press kisses onto his hairline. “Okay. You can continue now, but please, can we go home? Someone could walk in on u-AH! H-ha! _Ohh_ , f-fuck…. Ngh, ah… Henry…!”

 

Henry smirked, sucking on Joey’s collar, tightening his hold on the taller’s wrists and raising him higher against the wall, rolling his hips onto Joey’s.

 

“See babe?” he purred into his ear, slowly lowering him to ease his arms. Joey kissed him, breath coming in small huffs. “No one’s walking in o-”

 

“Whatchya two up ta?” Bendy’s bouncy young tones inquired. Joey, having forgotten about their inky triplets, started against Henry, his fight or flight instincts going into flight overdrive as he lunged forward, knocking over himself and Henry. Henry caught him before he landed face first on the floor. Bendy tilted his head a full ninety degrees to inspect them. “What’re ya doin’, dads?”

 

Joey found talking an impossibility from fluster, so he looked beseechingly and nervously toward Henry. The man gaped back at him, before realizing the severity of Joey’s stark muteness, and he slapped together the first thing that could make logical sense.

“We were… uh…” he stumbled over the words, his arm involuntarily tightening around Joey’s body. “Wrestling! Yeah! We, uh, ha, were wrestling. For adults.”

  


“Weird kinda wrestling, if ya ask me,” Bendy commented, frowning. He shrugged and grinned. “But who am I to judge?”

 

“You are not to judge, since you are our son,” Henry managed to continue, his voice wavering, his face ablaze, Joey’s mimicking the flush even worse than he. “Now, Bendy, you go off and find your siblings. You’re gonna stay with your Grauntie and Grunkle tonight.”

 

“Really!?” Bendy’s toon cut maroon eyes lit up. In both a literal and figurative sense. “Imma go tell Linda, Bo and Alice!”

 

“Tell Bertrum and Lacie, too!” Henry called after him. He noticed Joey’s shook look. “What?”

 

“Wrestling?” his husband inquired, cocking an eyebrow. “Of all things… Henry, I love you, but _wrestling_? Have you seen my body?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Henry muttered, slipping his hands into Joey’s shirt and slipping it back out. Joey gasped. “Every beautiful inch of it. I might need to revisit the gallery and refresh my memory, though.”

 

Joey squeaked, unable to reply as Henry’s hand found the curve of his thigh to dwell on, gently stroking it.

 

“Now that our little dear demon is gone,” Henry mused, “can I get back to trying to get you to heaven in bed?”

 

“Tu diablo, you don’t need to,” Joey struggled to find the right words, “to make that sound so… so sexual!”

 

“Joey. Babe. Darlin’. That’s exactly what it is,” Henry, amused, remarked. Joey flushed, looking away and forcing himself not to smile, failing awfully. “So, Johan, my handsome tall husband, can I make you feel good?”

“You always do, no matter what,” Joey answered. Henry did not seem impressed, though he was rather bemused Joey’s expression, loving and doting. Henry rose an eyebrow and the leg between Joey’s. Joey blushed, hurriedly getting up and pulling Henry with him, dragging him to the exit of the office. “Let’s at least _get_ to a bed for that to happen, Henry.”

 

“Mmm, I’m impatient though,” he reflected, pushing Joey against the door as he tried to open it. He pressed kisses onto his back, wrapping his arms around him. Joey muttered something in spanish, twisting in his hold to lean and take him into his own arms, lifting him with a silenced grunt, Henry yelping in surprise as he found his feet off the ground and taken to quite a distance from the ground. He quickly opened the door, still holding Henry with one arm as he briskly walked down the hall. Henry took this opportunity to kiss his face while not obscuring his partner in everything’s vision, pressing his lips to his temple and cheek and jawline, carefully avoiding that sweet spot under his ear as to not initiate a system shut down. Someone almost bumped into them, clearly meaning to ask Joey something. Henry grinned at the music director, not pausing in his administrations to Joey’s cheek and ear. “Oh, hey, Sammy.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Stein, Mr. Drew,” he greeted, amused, referring to both with each name. “Could I ask some things about the music for the upcoming episode?”

 

“Certainly,” Joey, his voice straining and much higher than usual, replied. Henry smirked, keeping eye contact with Sammy as he kissed and bit Joey’s neck. Sammy grinned, unable to keep a straight face at Joey’s absolute fluster. After a few seconds of silence, Joey stamped his foot, flushed and embarrassed.  “Hurry up, Samuel!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Sammy chuckled. “Did you want the episode to be more bass heavy or treble heavy?”

 

“Um… treble,” Joey nodded, regretting the action instantly, Henry’s mouth grazing up and down his neck, sending sparks through his whole body. Sammy nearly laughed aloud at Joey’s suddenly blank expression, knowing that inside he was a dumpster fire. “Was th-there anything else?”

 

“I think I’ll figure it out from here, thanks,” he hummed. He winked at them. “Have fun.”

 

Joey did not reply, he simply rushed from the studio as fast as he could, focusing getting home as quickly as possible, now glad for the time of day, as no one was out.

 

He slammed the door with his foot, pressing Henry to the wall, panting, slowly sinking down the soft paint colored wall. Henry lowered his legs to support them, Joey becoming the one held. He kissed him, just nice and sweet.

 

He swayed as he carried Joey to their room, still kissing him, deepening it as he set him on their bed. He pulled away, admiring at his beautiful almost purple blush. Joey’s eyes slowly opened, and Henry kissed away the tears that threatened to leak from those gorgeous puce orbs.

 

“Don’t cry, love,” Henry murmured.

 

“Sorry, honey,” Joey whispered, wiping at his eyes. “I’m crying because I’m so happy… people can die from happiness, right? I feel so far away….”

 

“Well, I’m right here, and you’re here with me.”

 

“I know… I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bendy tramped down the stairs, singing quietly to himself. When the amusement park came into his sight, he picked up speed, yelling, “I’m here!”

 

Bertrum turned barely in time to catch his ‘great nephew’ in his arms, stumbling back several feet from the shockwave.

 

“Hey Grunkle Bertrum!” he happily greeted, hugging him tightly. “Dad said me an’ Ali and Bo an’ Linda are stayin’ with you and Grauntie Lacie tonight!”

 

“Did he now?” Bertrum asked, adjusting his hold on his (heavily spoiled) nephew. “Lacie, my dear, we have four little guests tonight.”

 

“Ugh, Stein owes us,” Lacie grumbled, but smiled. Linda, beside hir, bounced Psyche on her lap gently, the baby gurgling contentedly, Alice making faces at them. “It’s nice to have the help, y’know, but damn… ah, oh well.”

 

Both she and Bertrum looked tired. Psyche, growing into their powers, abused them constantly, and their poor parents had to put up with all sorts of demigod insanity. (Lacie nearly lost it the first time she found them on the ceiling.)

 

Boris smiled, resting his head on Lacie’s lap. She patted his head, and he signed, ‘hungry.’

 

“You’re always hungry, little wolf of mine,” Bertrum remarked, but still motioned to him, and they went, he still holding Bendy, to the pub room to get food for him.

 

Alice glanced up at her aunt and Linda, a devious smirk spreading on her pink lips.

 

“I bet Dad and Pap are gonna fuck,” the angel said, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Lacie kept a straight face and sighed; this was normal. Linda smiled a bit, and it bloomed into a full ear to ear grin. “I bet you ten dollars.”

 

“Deal, but how would we know?” Linda pointed out, Psyche nomming on Alice’s halo, enjoying the tingle. Alice pondered. “It’s not like they’ll tell us.”

 

“If Papa has a hard time walking tomorrow,” Alice concluded, grinning. Lacie laughed and shook hir head slightly. “What?”

 

“Y’know Johan _always_ has a hard time walkin’,” Lacie chuckled. “So I think that ain’t gonna work for ya.”

 

Alice was silent for a minute.

 

She looked at Lacie with solemn eyes.

 

“You ask them, then.”


End file.
